


Ugly Vases

by Y0UNGHOONIE



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 01:23:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17819162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y0UNGHOONIE/pseuds/Y0UNGHOONIE
Summary: yuta and taeyong begin to slow dance one late night





	Ugly Vases

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure what i was thinking when i wrote this but now i'm sad
> 
> ps. i didn't proof read so sorry if there are mistakes, please ignore them

the clock ticks pass 12:23 am as yuta makes his way over to the record player, nestled in between the high shelves of their living room.

“let’s dance" he pauses, "for old times sake” yuta says, standing in front of the creme couch. 

the room was dim and warm, how taeyong liked it.

the glass coffee table, another thing taeyong liked, had long been moved out of their way, photographs and letters litter the floor in its place, it was only ever moved on nights they wanted to sort through their memories and add new ones.

yuta always loved the warmness taeyong held and the warmth of how he enjoyed the house.

he smiles softly and closes his eyes. small hands meet his. 

his feet begin to move slowly, to the music.

"remember when we found this place?" yuta began, "it was everything we'd talked about, an office for me, a space for a studio for you, a big kitchen and a cute little garden. and that spare room, the one we both wanted but never talked about properly. just in case.  just in case one day we woke up and wanted a little person running around this perfect house." 

yuta's feet keep moving as he pieces his next words together.

“and the first night we spent here” 

yuta hears taeyong’s sweet giggle.

“you were practically in tears, trying to organise the cupboards and clean the bathroom, at the same time. i watched you walking between the two rooms frantically,” yuta begins to think back,

“and then, out of nowhere, you picked up that vase.” yuta’s voice highers as he remembers the feeling of surprise he’d had all those nights ago, 

“god it was ugly,” yuta feels a soft slap on his arm 

“i don’t know what you were thinking when you brought that.” he finishes his teasing,  

“you picked it up and walked all around the house trying to put it somewhere, and then i heard the loud smash and knew it wasn’t going to be put anywhere, thank god” another light hit 

“but you came back to the living room, pieces of vase and superglue in your little hands and i'd teased you about how you'd abandoned the kitchen and bathroom, but you'd said you'd get back to it as soon as the vase was back together"

the scene of taeyong standing the door frame and frown plastered on his face made yuta’s hands start to shake.

“and you sat there all night trying to put that damn vase back together, we talked to. about everything, how the house would look when it was finished, when we could get a dog, and then you finished it. it took you hours, and you placed it carefully on table next to the record player” yuta takes a moment to let the music play, listening to it, “and it sat there”

yuta brings his hands to his face, tears gushing out of his eyes, and falls to ground.

the feeling of taeyong disappears, the room gets darker and colder, as it was never there to begin with.

“god damn it, that stupid vase”

  
  
  


_ in his statement to the police he’d said “a vase had fallen, i guess it tipped the guy off”. _

_ it, infact, had. taeyong had woken up straight away, causing yuta to stir and awaken too. _

  


_ the man had forcibly entered the house, armed and in search for something, anything to take. _

  


_ police say he would have not used the weapon. _

_ which, again, is true. but taeyong has insisted that they go check as the neighbours cat liked to sneak in late in the night and would occasionally get himself stuck under things. _

  


_ “the guy just came in and stood there, i didn’t know what to do” the intruder said. _

  


_ he didn’t have to do anything. taeyong stepped into the living room, almost oblivious to the man in the shadows. _

  


_ “i got scared, i thought he might attack me or something” the intruder continued. _

  


_ taeyong only wanted to pick up the vase, which hadn’t broken. _

  


_ “so, i fired” _

  


_ taeyong had fallen to the ground, red wetting his, yuta’s, white shirt. yuta fell down to taeyong, scooping him up in his arms. _

  


_ “i didn’t know i’d even shot the guy” _

  


_ but, he had. _

  
  


_ the last words he’d heard were yutas cries and pleas but the very last were  _

_ “taeyong, please, i love you”  _

  


_ while taeyong’s had been, _

_ “i love that vase” taeyong spluttered, “but i love you even more nakamoto yuta” _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this !!  
> if you have any feedback for me please do let me know.


End file.
